Kitana
SummaryEdit A princess of the realm of Edenia, Kitana'''was raised as the daughter of Shao Kahnafter the Outworld emperor conquered Edenia and forced Kitana's mother, Sindel, to become his queen. Kitana was one of Shao Kahn's top assassins but was never as bloodthirsty as he preferred. When Kitana learned that Shao Kahn was creating evil clones from her DNA in order to replace her, Kitana rebelled. She fought on the side of Earthrealm against Outworld's invasion and died defending it. Her soul was collected by Quan Chi, who created an evil "revenant" version of Kitana. She now serves Quan Chi and the Netherrealm. Powers and StatsEdit '''Tier: 9-A | At least 8-B Name: Kitana Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Female Age: Roughly over 10,000 years old Classification: Princess of Edenia, Undead (After being revived as a Revenant); Empress of the Netherrealm Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery (Expert User of steel fans, metal staff and razor-edged boomerangs), Teleportation, Levitation, Wind Manipulation, Attack Reflection (Can reflect projectiles back at the opponent by erecting a wind barrier around herself) | All previous abilities, Statistics Amplification (Can temporarily increase any damage done by her fans by sharpening them), Immortality (Type 1 normally. Types 1 and 7 as a Revenant) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Defeated and killed Mileena during Mortal Kombat 2) | At least City Block level+ (Fought with Smoke, Johnny Cage, Mileena, Shang Tsung, Sareena, Jax and Cassie Cage) Speed: Superhuman with Subsonic reactions and combat speed | Superhuman with Supersonic reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 | At least Class 1 Striking Strength: Small Building Class | At least City Block Class+ Durability: Small Building level | At least City Block level+ (Immortality makes her hard to kill as a Revenant) Stamina: High. Extremely High Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with her fan and staff. Tens of meters when throwing her steel fans and razorangs. Standard Equipment: Her steel fans, she eventually borrowed Jade's staff and razorangs in Mortal Kombat X. Intelligence: Above Average (Competent tactician considering she's the next in line of the Edenia; highly skilled assassin) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Fan Throw: Kitana throws both of her fans towards her opponent. ** Charged Fan: Kitana throws one fan, and then on delay throws the second fan. * Square Wave Punch: Kitana leaps in the air with her back facing the opponent and uses her fans to launch and slam herself into the opponent or attacks incoming foes with a flying punch. ** Square Wave: This increases the damage. * Fan Lift: Kitana uses her fans to make the opponent levitate helplessly in the air. ** Uplift: The windstorm will hold the enemy higher and for a larger amount of time. * Fan Swipe: Kitana swipes at her enemy with her razor sharp fan. * Pretty Kick: Kitana flies toward her opponent with multiple kicks. ** Pretty Legs: Kitana hits an additional kick. * Pixie Dust Teleport: Kitana disappears in a violet cloud and reappears behind her opponent. * Rolling Fury: Kitana rolls under her opponent and trips them up. * Cutting Fan: Kitana spins both her fans around her, dealing damage if the opponent touches her. ** Fan Dice: Kitana hits the opponent with two additional swings of her fans. * Fake Out Kick: Kitana spins one way then reverses to kick the opponent in the shin. * Fan-Tastic: Kitana throws her fans. If they hit the opponent, she teleports behind them and lodges the fans into their skull dealing damage to it and the neck. She teleports again in front of her opponent and grabs the fans. Then she lodges them in her opponents eyes damaging them and the skull. (Note: This move could be a reference to Kitana's rabbit Animality as the first time the fans are lodged into the enemy's skull, he/she resembles a rabbit.) * Slice and Dice: Kitana uses her fans to slice the opponent before lifting them up with an uppercut from it. While in the air, Kitana throws both of her fans straight into their neck, piercing halfway through it. She then jumps and slams them onto the ground, making the already lodged fans to go all the way through the neck, and then letting them back upright. She pulls out her fans, which propels the opponent forward, and proceeds to knee the opponent in the head, shattering part of their skull. Key: Original Timeline | Current Timeline